Remains of A Tattered Conscience
by Shin'tet
Summary: What's another murder after a long line of horror and evil? For Bella, little is more sacred than family, than blood. To dirty it is unforgivable. One-shot.


**Remains of A Tattered Conscience**

 **AN** **-** **For the _Finals: Round 1_ in the QLFC, I chose to use the Chaser's optional prompts: 5. **_**(word) solution**_ **, 7.** _ **(colour) cotton candy pink**_ **, and 8.** _ **(word count) 1,000.**_ **I have paired our team's character, Bellatrix Lestrange, with Nymphadora Tonks. I'd decided to write out my own version of how their final encounter would have gone, though I personally don't think I necessarily nailed Bella's insanity as well as I'd have liked, but I had to keep it at exactly a thousand words. (Microsoft Word has the word count of this story at one thousand, not including the AN and title.)**

 **My Gracious Editors: corvusdraconis, and Moka-girl**

* * *

An onslaught of mesmerizing spells were being thrown against the shield around Hogwarts. However, its splendor was incomparable to the glory of my Lord.

Suddenly, He cried out into the dark sky, seemingly... pained. Seconds later, He whipped forth his wand to deliver a bright beam that penetrated the protective magic around the castle.

After a moment, the spell was released, and the cacophony of spellfire and yells from His forces stopped.

Silence reigned as the large shield dissipated. Then, He addressed me.

"Bella," Lord Voldemort hissed, His voice slithering into my ears like a living thing.

"My lord?" I descended to one knee, head bowed, as He turned His attention to me like I was the solution to a tedious problem.

"Take the lead as our army invades the school grounds."

"Yes, my Lord."

Turning to take His leave, I heard Him call Lucius to his side, and I felt impossibly jealous.

Pointing my wand at my throat and casting a silent ' _Sonorous,'_ I faced my little army of toys. "HOGWARTS LIES BEFORE US, HELPLESS FOR THE TAKING! THESE NAUGHTY LITTLE REBELS THINK THEY CAN STAND AGAINST THE DARK?! GIVE THEM FEAR! GIVE THEM PAIN! THERE IS NO HOPE HERE!"

Cackling in unrestrained glee at the roar of approval, I raised my wand to the sky.

" _MORSMORDRE!_ "

* * *

Skipping and dancing, I made my way across the courtyard towards the oncoming enchanted suits of armor. I wanted to see blood, terror and despair.

"Is this all your pesky resistance has to offer?! Walking metal buckets?!"

I lashed out with a whip of intense flames to melt the opposition.

More suits continued their ceaseless march, and my Death Eaters followed up with a barrage of spells.

' _Too easy_ ,' I thought, waiting for the enemy to tip their hand.

Sure enough, the armored suits were joined by wizards and witches. Probably remnants of the Order and the professors of Hogwarts. I twitched, eager.

A giggle escaped me before I unleashed my favourite curse on one of the defenders, Shacklebolt. " _Crucio_!"

 _Ecstasy_. One could lose themselves in a properly cast Cruciatus, but I hadn't that luxury in the middle of a battle. Its purpose was simply that of a distraction.

Suddenly there was shrieking. Acromantulas had begun flooding into the area.

I turned my attention back to the Auror as he tried to collect himself. " _Avada Kedav-_ "

 _A red flash of light!_

I dove to the ground. I immediately searched for the source.

 _There._ Coming out of the castle was a feminine figure with…

Pink _hair_.

I scowled. It reminded me of that fluffy Muggle sweet Andromeda and I had when she'd taken me to that carnival in our youth. Cotton candy, she'd called it. This witch in front of me had cotton candy pink hair. I wondered if it would taste as sweet as the Muggle confection. I would lick the hair of her corpse later to find out.

I felt my lips twist as I realized who I was looking at. Nymphadora.

I could _see_ the muggle in her. Her contaminated blood was as obvious as the cotton candy pink of her hair. I could _smell_ the Muggle in her. Mudblood _filth_. It didn't matter that it was Andromeda's doing that had created her. No, this abomination had the audacity to _live_ through being born.

Climbing to my feet, I stalked toward her.

"Pinky, pinky, Nymph-ah-doooora," I taunted. "My dear, little, wayward niece. You'll pay for daring to tarnish your already tainted blood by marrying that _beast_ of yours."

Her gaze flickered up to meet mine, and I could sense a delicious amount of anger and pain there. I glanced in the direction she'd been looking in. Ah, it was the corpse of her dog of a husband. A ferocious smile stretched my lips.

"Awww, did the wittle puppy keel over and soil—"

" _CONFRINGO! REDUCTO! BOMBARDA!_ "

I raised a shield, but the spells kept coming. The young auror wasn't going to be baited so easily.

I was forced to dodge and shield… It was quite bothersome.

I twisted to the side as quickly as I could and sent an Entrail-Expelling Curse, only to have the target avoid it and duck behind some fallen slabs of rock.

"Once I'm through with you, Nymphy, I'll be sure to get rid of the child. We wouldn't want to spread _filthy_ blood, now would we?"

I had to hurt her, make her heart bleed and her mind fray.

Suddenly, the large stones were launched at me.

"Bombarda Maxima!" I screamed.

The projectiles shattered.

Unexpectedly, a blinding light shone, and my vision went speckled.

I felt a spell stream past my cheek, the heat of it burning my beautiful flesh.

" _Crucio!_ "

"AAAHHHH!" Nymphadora's delightful cry pierced my ears.

"Ah, good boy, Rabastan!"

It was my late husband's brother, come to assist me. My vision was slowly returning, and I could see my niece writhing on the ground, mewling under the curse.

Waving off Rabastan, I kicked the woman's wand away from her, intending to play with her before killing her.

"We don't have time for this, Bella."

I frowned. I felt cheated. My victory was hollow, in more ways than one. Looking down at my fallen niece, hate welled up within me at the lack of customary begging and pleading. My face contorted into a scowl, but Nymphadora just stared back, brave and unforgiving.

Rage coursed through me. I looked into the dark pools of her eyes—so similar to my own. Yet... they contained something I never saw in mine when I looked in the mirror.

Her face—it was so like 'Dromeda's. This revelation only angered me further, so I swallowed and rasped the words that were suddenly so difficult to speak.

" _Avada Kedavra._ "

I stared down at my niece's still body. Her hair shone a bright cotton candy pink. She had been defiant to the very last moment, ready to fight for her life so she could return home to her child.


End file.
